A variety of different types of pipe machining apparatuses exist to perform various machining processes on pipes. Two such processes include parting pipes and cutting grooves in pipes. Parting pipes includes cutting completely through a pipe to separate the pipe into multiple portions. Cutting a groove in a pipe includes cutting a groove part of the way through a thickness of a pipe a distance from an end of the pipe. Two different pipe machining apparatuses are required to perform these two processes. That is, one apparatus parts a pipe and a second apparatus cuts a groove in the pipe a distance away from an end of the pipe.
Moreover, pipe machining apparatuses that are used to cut grooves in pipes commonly project a significant distance outwardly from an outer diameter of a pipe, thereby limiting use of such pipe machining apparatuses in environments with low clearance between the outer diameter of the pipe and adjacent objects (e.g., other pipes, walls, etc.).